Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to log skidders utilized in the removal of logs by first hoisting one end of a group of logs and then dragging the load, more particularly to trailed single axis wheeled log skidders, and most specifically to trailed single axis wheeled log skidders utilizing an electric winch with the power supply on board in cooperation with a fixed, rigid, substantially vertical hoist support frame.